


Welcome Back, I'm Home

by glassescrow



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Rawoong - Freeform, There's a major character death but it's for the story tho, They love each other so much, They're separated for a moment I promise, This is the longest fanfiction I ever write, ravnwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassescrow/pseuds/glassescrow
Summary: "When the right time comes, let's meet again in another universe which let us be together forever."It's about Youngjo and Hwanwoong, step-brothers who fell in love with each other. They wanted eternity, they wanted to be together forever. But, sometimes fate could be cruel and things didn't go as planned, right?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Welcome Back, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> \- I don't own the character in the story. If there is any similarity in names, it is purely coincidental  
> \- This story has nothing to do with the person in real life  
> \- I did some research when I wrote this. But if you find there's misinformation, I'm sorry in advance. You can tell me via dm on my twitter @glassescrow, tho. I'm really, really appreciated it 
> 
> Note:  
> 28/08 - I've edited the story a little bit to fix some of the plot holes. Thank you for understanding :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Thank you! ^^

**_Seoul, 1955_ **

Three years after Hwanwoong's father died, Hwanwoong's mother decided to remarry. Today, Hwanwoong had to meet his soon-to-be step-father and brother. He never opposed his mother's decision to remarry because he thought that his mother's happiness was his too.

Yeo Haeun, Hwanwoong's mother, met with Kim Yujun, her lover when she had a business trip. Coincidentally, Haeun worked together on a project with him. After knowing each other for a few months, Yujun asked her hands for marriage. But of course, Haeun didn't immediately accept it. She discussed it with Hwanwoong and after she got permission from her only son, she accepted Yujun's proposal. Because of it, Yujun and Haeun decided to meet with their sons so the boys would get to know each other. 

After waiting for a few minutes, Haeun heard someone ring their house bell. Kim Yujun and his son had arrived. She let the guests enter the house and brought them to the living room. Hwanwoong already waited for them there. 

"Hwanwoong, this is Kim Yujun. He'll be your step-father," Haeun said as Yujun bowed to him. Hwanwoong bowed too as well. 

"And the handsome boy beside him is Kim Youngjo. He's three years older than you and he'll be your step-brother," And Youngjo bowed to him and gave him a wide and warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hwanwoong. It's our pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me and my son in the future as your new family," Yujun said.

"Nice to meet you too, Uncle Yujun, Youngjo-hyung," Hwanwoong replied in a tiny voice.

"Just like what Haeun said, you're quite shy, aren't you? But it's okay, I can understand," Yujun chuckled when he heard Hwanwoong's tiny yet sweet voice and Hwanwoong blushed.

"Oh! Youngjo, can you take a walk with Hwanwoong? I want you guys to get to know each other because you guys will be brothers soon," Haeun suggested. Youngjo and Hwanwoong looked at each other and the older man nodded.

"Sure, I will take a walk with my soon-to-be younger brother," Youngjo smiled at the younger man. Hwanwoong blinked for a second and nodded. So, the older man took Hwanwoong's hand and walked away, leaving their parents alone.

At first, both males were walking in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. Hwanwoong took a glance at the older. His soon-to-be big brother was much taller and bulkier than him. He was nothing compared to Youngjo. And he could see how handsome Youngjo was. His feline eyes, his nose, and his lips… He was so handsome. 

"Is there something wrong with me?" Youngjo asked with a warm smile.

Hwanwoong snapped from his thoughts. "N-No! Nothing!" His face was red as a tomato when Youngjo caught him staring at him. 

"You keep looking at me, though."

"I'm not!"

"Hahaha you're so cute, Woongie," Youngjo laughed and ruffled Hwanwoong's fluffy hair. Hwanwoong blushed even harder.

"Ya! Hyung! Stop it!"Hwanwoong tried to escape from the older man but it was futile. "And what the hell with 'Woongie'?!"

"Nothing. You're just so cute, Woong, I can't help it. 'Woongie' makes you cuter, though."

"No!"

"Yes, you are." 

Hwanwoong pouted. "You're so annoying, hyung..."

'Ah, he looks so cute,' Youngjo thought while he held his laugh. "Hahaha, I'm sorry,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Woong. Please take care of me. I'm looking forward to our life as brothers. I have wanted to have younger siblings since I was a child."

"Nice to meet you and please take care of me too, hyung. But please, don't be an annoying brother, or else I won't be hesitant to kick your butt," Hwanwoong threatened. 

Instead of frightened by the threat, Youngjo laughed hard. The tiger cub tried to bite, huh? "Woong… It's illegal to be this cute," Youngjo hugged the younger tight and Hwanwoong rewarded him with a pinch on the waist.

Yujun and Haeun looked at the scene and hoped those two would get along.

.

.

.

.

.

There was something that Youngjo shouldn't do. Fell in love. If you were wondering how falling in love was forbidden for him, it was because he fell in love with his step-brother, Kim-Yeo Hwanwoong. He should have known that he would fall for him.

Youngjo loved to hug or sometimes kiss Hwanwoong's cheeks. He said that it was his way to show his brotherly love toward him. Little did he know, it made him grow a special feeling for Hwanwoong. At first, the younger man would push Youngjo away or bite him when he did that. But now, he didn't do that. Hwanwoong would return his hug and even asked to be hugged. 

Because of that, Youngjo became greedier. He craved for Hwanwoong more. His love was more than love toward a brother, but a man toward his loved one. He knew it was wrong to have those feelings, but he couldn't help it. In a silent prayer, Youngjo hoped that he could make Hwanwoong his. He hoped that the love of his life wasn't his step-brother. 

.

.

.

Hwanwoong couldn't stop thinking about his step-brother. He had fallen for the older from the beginning. But he didn't say that to anyone. He knew he wasn't normal. His feeling wasn't normal. But he couldn't choose who he fell in love with, right?

When Youngjo hugged or kissed his cheeks, Hwanwoong felt like his chest was going to explode. So, when the older did that, Hwanwoong would bite or push him away. Even though deep down in his heart, he loved it.

In the end, his heart, his feelings betrayed him. The more Hwanwoong wanted to get rid of his feelings, the deeper they got. So, he just gave in and followed what his heart wanted. He reciprocated Youngjo's affections like hugged him back. For now, it was enough for Hwanwoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Both Youngjo and Hwanwoong felt like they were struck by thunder in the middle of the day. Yujun announced that he already arranged a marriage for Youngjo when they had lunch together. Haeun laughed happily when she heard the news. 

_'Marriage?'_

"W-what do you mean, Father?" Youngjo stuttered, still couldn't believe what he had just heard. 

"Why do you look so surprised, son? I've arranged a marriage for you. Her family is our business partner so I know her well. You'll like her, I promise," Yujun answered, not knowing his son's facial expression changed when he mentioned 'business partner'.

_'So, it's for business, huh?'_ Youngjo could tell his face went bitter from his thought. 

On the other side, Hwanwoong didn't say a thing. His head went blank. His beloved brother would get married to a woman who he never met, have a child or two, and lived happily ever after. His brother would have a happy married life... but not with him. 

Hwanwoong's eyes started to sting. He wanted to cry. Then he got up from his seat. He had to leave this room before he cried like crazy in here. "Father, Mother, and Brother... I don't feel good right now, so please excuse myself," Before the others could respond, Hwanwoong already went to his room.

.

.

.

Hwanwoong cried, screamed everything he held in his heart out loud in the pillow. He cried so hard until he didn't realize that Youngjo entered his room.

"Woongie?" Youngjo called his younger brother softly as he came closer.

Hwanwoong froze. Oh Lord, he's coming. Did his brother know he was crying? He hoped not. 

"Are you okay?" the older man asked. Hwanwoong nodded, face still buried in the pillow.

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" Youngjo stroked the younger's hair. "Can you tell me, hm? I promise I won't judge."

It took time until Hwanwoong willingly sat up. Youngjo wiped Hwanwoong's tears. Looking at the younger's red and puffy eyes broke Youngjo's heart. He couldn't see his beloved crying like this.

"Tell me when you're ready, Woong," Youngjo gave a sweet smile to Hwanwoong.

"I'm okay, hyung..."

"Then why did you cry?"

Hwanwoong went silent. He should've known Youngjo could tell if he was lying or if there was something wrong.

_'But… If I told the truth, my true feelings, our relationship as brothers will…'_

"Does this have anything to do with my marriage?"

Hwanwoong inhaled sharply. His heart pounded so fast in his chest. His vision started to blurry. Ah, he wanted to cry again. He bowed his head so Youngjo couldn't see his tears.

The older man took Hwanwoong's silence as an answer. He brought the younger into a hug. Soft sobs escaped from Hwanwoong's lips.

"I'm sorry..." Hwanwoong murmured. 

"For what?"

Hwanwoong went silent again. He thought about many possibilities if he confessed to Youngjo. Half of him said that he had to tell the truth but the other half said don't. But, he couldn't bear his feelings any longer. Then, he decided to tell Youngjo.

"I'm sorry for loving you, hyung..." It was almost like a whisper but Youngjo could hear it.

_'He loves me?'_

Youngjo separated from the hug and looked at Hwanwoong who still bowed his head. "What do you mean?" Youngjo asked.

Hwanwoong refused to look at his older brother. He knew he couldn't turn back. He knew he would ruin their relationship. But, he didn't want to leave any regret. 

"Do you love me in _that_ way?" Youngjo asked again. Hwanwoong nodded and started to cry. 

"Then, please, look at me, Woongie," Hwanwoong obeyed. Youngjo's heart broke into pieces when he saw his beloved crying again. He wiped the tears away. "Please don't cry."

"You must hate me now, hyung. It's disgusting to have your brother love you differently, right?" Hwanwoong blabbered. "It's okay if you hate me, hyung. I'm not normal. I'm disgust--" 

But then, his chatter stopped when Youngjo kissed him.

Hwanwoong's eyes widened. Never in his wildest dream, he ever thought that his brother would kiss him on the lips like this. When Youngjo pulled away, Hwanwoong looked at the older with a confused look. Youngjo gave him a warm smile.

"You're not disgusting, Woongie. You're still my cute little brother," Youngjo said as he stroked Hwanwoong's reddened cheek. Yes, whatever happened Hwanwoong was still his little brother who he loved dearly.

"You don't hate me, hyung?"

"Why must I be?" He chuckled. "I'm happy."

Hwanwoong gave him a confused look again. "What do you mean, hyung?"

"I'm happy because it turns out that my feelings are reciprocated,"

"Huh?"

"I've loved you from the start, Woong. At first, my love for you was just brotherly love. But then I knew that I loved you as a man. That's why, when you returned my hugs, I became greedier. I want to call you mine, I want to have you as my lover," Youngjo confessed.

Hwanwoong's mouth opened in agape. He tried to digest everything that Youngjo said to him. That was too much. He didn't know whether he should be happy or not. His brother, his Youngjo, loved him back.

"So, we're the same, right?" 

Unconsciously, Hwanwoong started to cry again. This time it was happy tears. Youngjo laughed softly. Then he peppered Hwanwoong's face with kisses and the younger giggled in between his tears. 

"I love you, Hwanwoong,"

"I love you too, Youngjo-hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

After the confession, they were dating in secret. Both Youngjo and Hwanwoong with full awareness knew their relationship was taboo and forbidden. But they loved each other, right? That's enough for them, as long as they were together.

Their relationship went smoothly. But it did not last long. One night, Yujun said that Youngjo would meet with his fiancee. "It will be better for you to meet her soon, Youngjo, so you two can get to know each other," he said. Youngjo wanted to refuse because he didn't want to hurt his brother yet his lover. But, on the other side, he respected his father so what he could do is accept it. 

Youngjo had to calm Hwanwoong down who was crying in his room. He said 'I'm sorry' so many times and Hwanwoong would reply with 'it's okay'. This was the risk that they had to take. Fell in love with the same sex wouldn't be accepted, moreover fell in love with your step-brother. 

Then, Youngjo slept with Hwanwoong in his arms and whispered that everything would be alright.

.

.

.

.

.

The meeting between the two families went smoothly as expected. The Song family immediately liked Youngjo and gladly had him as their in-law. Song Nari, Youngjo's fiancee, took an interest in him. She tried to make a conversation between them and Youngjo was too polite to refuse.

The scene made Hwanwoong feel so jealous of the girl. _'Must be good to have a conversation with my lover, miss,'_ Hwanwoong thought. 

Hwanwoong's silence caught his mother's eyes. "What's wrong, Woong-ah? Are you not feeling good?" she asked. 

He was startled by his mother's questions. "No, Mother. I'm fine," Hwanwoong answered casually.

"Are the foods not good?" Hwanwoong shook his head. "Then why do you keep silent, my dear? You're not like your usual self."

"Nothing, Mother. I just don't feel like talking. Moreover, I don't have a topic to bring it up for conversation."

"Okay then. But please tell me if something's wrong."

"Sure, Mother." Haeun stroked her son's hair and she continued to eat. 

Hwanwoong hated to be here and he lost his appetite. He hated how his soon-to-be sister-in-law casually touched Youngjo, _his_ Youngjo. But, he couldn't do anything and had to endure the pang in his heart.

_'Endure it for a bit longer, Hwanwoong...'_ Hwanwoong convinced himself. 

"Hey, Yujun, I like your son. He's so smart and handsome," This time was Nari's father speaking. Hwanwoong turned his attention to the man.

_'Of course, he is...'_

"Hahaha, he's my son, though. Of course, he's smart and handsome," Yujun laughed.

"Thank you, Uncle," Youngjo smiled as politely as he could. 

"And it seems like Nari likes him already," The mentioned girl blushed like crazy and protested to her father.

Hwanwoong felt a lump in his throat. He knew where this conversation led to.

"Why don't we just move up their wedding date?" Yujun asked.

Ah, Hwanwoong's feelings were right.

Youngjo's eyes widened. Was his father crazy? Moved up their wedding date they say?

"B-but, Father… Isn't it too fast? I mean I just met with Nari-ssi today, so I don't know much about her," Youngjo tried to compromise with his father. He took a glance at Hwanwoong who looked surprised too.

"It's okay, son. You two can get two know each other more after your wedding," Yujun answered, slightly not pleased by Youngjo's objection.

"That's true, Youngjo. That will be much better, right? You two can get closer towards each other by it," Haeun added. Nari's parents and Yujun nodded in agreement.

_'What the fuck is wrong with my parents?!'_ Youngjo cursed in his mind. His parents seemed to try to push him to marry a girl that he had just met. 

"So, let's move up Youngjo and Nari's wedding date. They will get married next month," Yujun decided. The parents rejoiced and laughed together. 

Youngjo knew that his father's decision was inviolable. He just could see his parents in disbelief. So Hwanwoong and he didn't stand a chance, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

After the dinner two weeks ago, Hwanwoong and Youngjo cried together at the older's room floor, hugged each other. They were desperate. Even though they knew the risks from the start, it still hurt to know that they wouldn't stand a chance to be together.

Therefore, the rest of this time they tried to spend their time together. Being together as much as they could. Engraved every moment in their heart and mind, so when the time to part came, they could use it to commemorate each other.

The wedding date came closer and closer. It means that Youngjo and Hwanwoong ran out of time.

"We're running out of time, huh?" Hwanwoong said as he snuggled into Youngjo's chest. The older didn't answer and pulled him closer instead.

"Don't say that, Woong."

"Why?"

"I want to spend my time with you without thinking about my wedding. I want to enjoy every moment with you."

"I want that, too..."

"If so, please don't say that we're running out of time. Let's make good memories in these two weeks. Let's spend our remaining time as a couple, not as brothers."

"Sure, hyung."

Youngjo kissed the top of the younger's head, then his temple, his nose, his cheek, and last his lips. "Thank you, Woong,"

"And I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. The time which I spent with you was precious to me. We know that we don't stand a chance being together from the beginning, right?"

"I'm sorry, Woong..." Youngjo started to cry and so did Hwanwoong. 

"Don't cry, hyung… Please…"

Hwanwoong hugged his beloved tightly. Inhaled his scent and engraved it in his memory. The scent that he would miss so much. That night, they were sleeping together and hugged each other tightly, refusing to be separated just for a second. 

.

.

.

.

.

True to his words, Youngjo went on a three days trip with Hwanwoong to the beach which was located far from the city. He said to his parents that this was for the celebration of the older's wedding. Because after the wedding, Youngjo would leave the house and live with his new family. 

Fortunately, their parents weren't suspicious and let them go. Hwanwoong couldn't travel too far because of his weak body when he was a child, so he didn't know much about the outside world. He has been living in his family's mansion since then. He was so excited when Youngjo told him that they would spend their time together on a three days trip, especially to the beach. He wanted to see the sea and its white sands.

"This is my first time traveling far from home, moreover it's a beach! It's gonna be fun!" Hwanwoong said in excitement as he clapped like a seal. Youngjo was happy when he saw how excited his beloved was. He couldn't resist the urge to hug the younger tightly and peppered his face with kisses. The younger giggled from the activities.

After they packed their belongings, Youngjo and Hwanwoong went to their destination. Their parents waved happily to them as they drove away. Along the way, Hwanwoong looked around enthusiastically. 

"You like it, love?" Youngjo asked while he took a glance at the younger.

"I love it, hyung! Mother never allowed me to come with her when she went on a business trip before. Ah, she even forbade me to come to public school. So, I spent my whole 21 years at the house. My world was just books which my father left or mother bought for me," Hwanwoong answered. 

The older could hear a hint of sadness there, so he ruffled his beloved's hair. "Your mother worried about you, Woongie. She told me that you were born prematurely. It means your body wasn't as strong as a normal child. Even more, you are her only child so I can understand her worry."

"Mother told you that?"

"Mhm…"

"She never told me that," Hwanwoong pouted. 

"She really loves you."

"I know, hyung."

"Don't be sad anymore, okay? Let's enjoy our trip."

"Yes!" Hwanwoong beamed. Ah, Youngjo really loved Hwanwoong. He was glad he could meet this man.

.

.

.

Youngjo brought Hwanwoong to the older's villa. It was located near the beach so they could see sunset and sunrise from there. The younger looked around the house excitedly. He loved how the villa was decorated nicely. 

Their room was on the second floor and had a balcony that faced the sea. They could see the horizon where the sun sets and rises. Hwanwoong went to the balcony and looked at the scenery in front of him. He never saw anything like this before. He was speechless.

"The sea is so beautiful, right?" Youngjo asked while he wrapped his hand around Hwanwoong's slim waist.

"It's… Beautiful. I love it, hyung. I've never seen something like this before," Hwanwoong leaned on to the older. 

"Glad to hear that, my love," Youngjo kissed the top of the younger's head, inhaling his shampoo scent. 

They stayed in their position before Hwanwoong broke the silence. "Can we go to the beach now, hyung?"

"Sure, let's get changed."

Youngjo let Hwanwoong change his clothes first because he had to prepare everything, especially an umbrella and a hat for Hwanwoong. He didn't want his lover to get sunburned and get sick. After he prepared everything, it was his turn to get changed. 

After that, they went to the beach. Lucky for them, there were not too many people there. Youngjo made sure that Hwanwoong always wore his hat and the umbrella. 

"Sea! Hyung, it's the sea!" Hwanwoong said excitedly. The scene made Youngjo's heart warm. 

He had to engrave this scene to his memory. How his lover looked so beautiful under the sun, smiled brightly to him, and looked so happy like nothing happened. Then he felt a pang in his heart. This happiness wouldn't last forever. Vague happiness never lasts forever. He knew that

.

.

.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong played on the beach until the sunset. They went back to the villa and cooked for dinner. The older almost did everything to prepare the food because his lover didn't know how to cook and was very clumsy. But it didn't mean he had an objection about that. He loved to spoil his Hwanwoong, though.

After they had their dinner, they took a bath together. It felt like a dream for both of them. They spent their time together without worrying about getting caught by their parents. They felt like they were a married couple and they were happy with that.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong shared the same bed. He didn't want to separate from each other. After all, no one could bother them. 

"I'm so happy today, hyung," Hwanwoong said as he snuggled with the older. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love. I'm glad that you're happy," Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong's temple and tightened his hug.

"I'm glad I met you, hyung."

"Me too, Woong," Then they stayed to hug each other, felt their presence, and enjoyed how their hearts beat in rhythm. No words were spoken, but they had conveyed their love for each other. If they could stop the time, they didn't mind staying like this. 

"Let's sleep, then. Tomorrow I'll bring you to the nearest market which I always went to when I was younger," Youngjo said.

"That must be awesome!"

"Yeah, it is. Good night, my love," Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong's forehead, cheeks, then lips, and the younger giggled. "I love you."

"Good night, hyung. I love you, too."

And they drifted to sleep and swam in their sweet dreams. 

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, the couple went to the mentioned place. That was a public market which was so crowded. Youngjo made sure Hwanwoong always stayed by his side. He didn't want the younger get lost in the market because, you know, he was tiny. But please, don't tell Hwanwoong about this.

Hwanwoong was fascinated by the sight. So many kiosks, food stalls, and many more. He never saw something like this and never felt this happy. When something caught his attention, he would drag Youngjo to them. Youngjo couldn't help but smile. 

"Hyung, that food looks delicious. Can we buy it?" Hwanwoong asked while he pointed at a tteokbokki stall. 

"Are you sure? You've never eaten something spicy before."

"But… I want it…" Hwanwoong looked like an abandoned puppy now. Youngjo sighed, he was so weak when his lover looked like this.

"I'm afraid you'll have a stomach-ache, Woongie."

"Just a little bit, please? Just a bite?" Hwanwoong pleaded with his puppy eyes. And Youngjo was defeated.

He bought a portion of tteokbokki for Hwanwoong and him. But, he made sure it wasn't too spicy. "Here, have a taste. But be careful, it's still hot," Youngjo said as he handed the food to the younger and he gladly accepted it. 

Hwanwoong took a bite and his eyes sparkled. "It's delicious!" He said as he took another into his mouth. Youngjo smiled and patted Hwanwoong's head.

"Is it too spicy for you?"

"No, it's fine. I like it."

"Okay, then. You can have it."

"Thank you, hyung!"

"You're welcome, my love. I'm happy if you're happy," Hwanwoong giggled when he heard what Youngjo said. Yeah, his hyung always makes him happy.

Then, Youngjo and Hwanwoong continued to look around the market. They bought some food and drinks and souvenirs for their parents and themselves. They were happy like there's nothing that they should've to worry about. They hoped it was like that.

They sat on a bench after their long walk. It was getting hot. Fortunately, Youngjo made sure that Hwanwoong brought his hat with him. It would prevent the younger from the heat and make him dizzy. 

"It's so fun, hyung. I never saw something like that. I mean, the crowd. There's so many kiosks, food stalls, even games stalls. Wow, this will be unforgettable memories for me," Hwanwoong said with a smile bloomed in his face.

"Yeah, that'll be unforgettable memories for me, too," Youngjo replied.

"Must be nice to be you, hyung. You can go anywhere you want, experiencing so many things that I never had. I'm kinda jealous of you."

"Hey, don't say something like that, Woong. There's someplace that I want to come to, but I don't have an opportunity to go there."

"Where is it, hyung?"

"I want to go to Europe. They're known by their culture and arts. You know, when I was a child I liked painting, just like my mother. I wanted to become a great painter like Leonardo da Vinci but Father opposed it. He wanted me to take over his company, so I stopped my dream. Fortunately, Father still allowed me to paint."

"Ah… No wonder your paintings were so great, hyung."

"Hahaha thank you," Youngjo ruffled Hwanwoong's hair. "Do you still want to continue the walk?"

Hwanwoong nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go." Youngjo lent out his hand and Hwanwoong gladly took the offer. Then, they continued their walk with holding hands.

.

.

.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong went back to the villa when the sky started getting dark. They had some food on their way home so they skipped dinner. Youngjo took a bath after Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong sat on a bench in the balcony. His eyes wandered far away to somewhere who knows what it was. 

"So, tomorrow will be our last day," he murmured. 

Tears started gathering in the corner of his eyes. These two days were like a dream for him. If it was, he didn't want to wake up. He could feel a pang in his heart. When they came back, they couldn't be together like this. Their parents would be suspicious and that wasn't good for them.

Without realizing it, Hwanwoong began to cry. Within days _his_ Youngjo, the love of his life, would be someone else's. It hurts, so much. He prayed to God if He could stop the time so he could be with Youngjo for a little longer. He knew his love for the older was forbidden. But he couldn't help it, right? He fell for him immediately. 

Youngjo, who had already bathed, heard a cry. He knew who it was. He ran towards the balcony and he was right. His beloved cried while covering his face with his hands. Youngjo hugged the younger tightly. 

"What's wrong, love? Are you hurt?" Youngjo panicked. Hwanwoong's body trembled in his arms. 

"Yes… I'm hurt… It's hurt, hyung..." Hwanwoong answered, almost like a whisper but the older still could hear it.

Youngjo let go of his hug and looked at Hwanwoong. "Tell me where it hurts, Woong."

Then the younger pointed to his heart. "Here, hyung." 

"What...?"

"My heart hurts, hyung…"

Youngjo knew what he meant. He brought him into a tight hug again. "Shh… Woong, it's okay."

"No, hyung… It's not okay, we're not okay..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Tomorrow will be our last day, right?"

"Yeah..."

"It means we have to come back to reality, hyung," Hwanwoong hugged back his hyung. "We have to face our fate."

Youngjo couldn't answer it. It hit him hard. He almost forgot that they were 'escaped' from reality. 

"Within days you'll become Nari-noona's husband."

"But my love only for you, Woong..."

"I know, but you have to try to love her, too."

"I can't love anyone else besides you..."

"You have to try, hyung. We don't stand a chance from the start, remember? Our love is wrong, we shouldn't--"

"No." Youngjo cut Hwanwoong off.

"Hyung--" Hwanwoong separated from the hug.

"I can't, Woong. I can't… You're the love of my life, Woong. You're the only one that I need, no one else. I love you so much..." 

Youngjo began to cry. His heart hurts. He knew that he should do what Hwanwoong told him. Tried to love his fiancee who would become his wife in a few days. But he knew, too, it would be hard. Or, it would be impossible. No one could replace Hwanwoong in his heart. Youngjo loved him too much.

Hwanwoong grabbed Youngjo's cheeks with his tiny hands. "Hyung, look at me," Youngjo obeyed. Both men's eyes were swollen and red from crying. "I love you, too... So much. But, we can't be together, hyung. At least, in this universe,"

"Woong--"

"I prayed to God in another universe, in our next life, we can meet again and be together. Forever."

Youngjo pressed their forehead together. He grabbed Hwanwoong's hands which were still in his cheeks and caressed it. "When that time comes, I will find you, Woong. I will recognize you right away."

The younger laughed softly. "Then I will jump into your hug, hyung."

"That sounds nice."

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hold me for the last time," Hwanwoong said, then he kissed the older's lips. "Let's forget about what we've said just now."

Without answering Hwanwoong, Youngjo carried him in bridal style and brought him back to their room. He put his lover gently like he was made from glass. Then, he crawled on top of the younger. They looked at each other's eyes. No words were spoken, but the look in their eyes was enough to tell how much their love for each other was. 

That night, they spent their steamy night together for the last time.

.

.

.

.

.

It was their last day. Youngjo packed their belongings and put them in the car. Hwanwoong was still in their bedroom. He looked around, for the last time. It still felt like a dream, he could spend a three days trip with Youngjo. But then he was sad. He didn't want to wake up from this beautiful dream. 

_'If only I can stop the time, I want to be here with him forever,'_ Hwanwoong thought.

"Are you ready, Woong?" Youngjo's voice broke Hwanwoong's thought. The older walked towards him and sat by his side. There was a hint of worry in his eyes because Hwanwoong seemed to be spacing out. 

Hwanwoong smiled, forcing a smile to be exact. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You are spacing out just now. What are you thinking about, my love?"

"Just… It feels like a dream, hyung. These three days that I have spent with you, I mean. Every moment we spent during these three days I will remember it until the day I die."

"Me, too. I will lock those memories in my heart and my mind."

"Hyung, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Woong."

"Can you please… not bring Nari-noona to this place?" Hwanwoong asked with a small voice as he played with his nails. "I want this place to be ours alone. I mean, I want this place to be the witness of our memories. I know it sounds so selfish, but I want our memories to last forever without stained by other memories which aren't ours. If we can't be together forever, then let our memories do."

"Sure. I promise you that I won't bring her here. The one who can come to this place is you and me. No one else," Youngjo promised him and he would keep his words.

"Thank you, hyung," Hwanwoong smiled. Youngjo's heart warmed when he saw Hwanwoong smiling like that.

"No need, my love," he kissed Hwanwoong's forehead.

"Let's go home."

"Alright, hyung."

With a heavy heart, Youngjo took Hwanwoong toward the front door with holding hands. Every step they took, he engraved it in his mind. This was part of their unforgettable memories. Hwanwoong occasionally looked back, trying to capture every corner of that place that was precious to him. He didn't know when he would come here again, though. 

Hwanwoong made an 'oof' sound when Youngjo suddenly stopped walking. "What's wrong, hyung?"

"Woong," Youngjo turned around. He looked at the smaller with an indefinable gaze. Hwanwoong looked back with a confused look. 

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Youngjo wanted to seal their happiest moment in this villa with a kiss. He wanted to end the memories they had started happily with happiness too. Because, when they left this place, they would return to be just brothers. 

And Hwanwoong knew what his lover tried to say.

"You don't have to ask for permission."

Then the older leaned in and met their lips together. The kiss was so tender. There was no lust, just purely conveyed their love for each other. 

_'For the last time, please just let me have him as mine for a bit longer,'_ Youngjo said in his heart.

Then, he kissed Hwanwoong's forehead, temple, nose, cheeks, and his lips again. He wanted to remember this. How the younger's skin against his lips. He wanted to savor his last moment with his Hwanwoong, with his true love. Fate sometimes could be cruel, right? 

"Let's go home, my love."

"Yeah, let's go home."

Then they left. Left behind their memories and let it last forever, both in their hearts and that place.

.

.

.

.

.

The wedding has come and the ceremony went smoothly. Both families laughed in joy. Cheered for the newlyweds and hoped the best for them. It should be a joyous moment for Youngjo and his wife, Nari. But it didn't for him. 

Nari noticed her husband quieter than usual. "Is there something wrong, Youngjo-ssi?" she asked and it snapped Youngjo from his daydream. She was worried about him.

"Ah… No," He answered casually.

"You seemed spacing out just now."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Is there anything that bothers you?"

"Yeah, it is," Youngjo looked at his brother who sat under a tree and his back facing him. "The sad face of the love of my life that I don't want to see," 

And Youngjo's answer surprised Nari.

.

.

.

Haeun saw his son sit alone on a bench under the tree. She sighed and walked toward him. Then she sat beside Hwanwoong. "What's wrong, my dear?" She stroked his son's fluffy hair and it startled him. 

"Nothing, Mother."

"Hey, don't you think I don't know that you look so sad during Youngjo's wedding ceremony."

"Hahaha, am I?" Hwanwoong laughed dryly. He forgot that his mom was very sensitive when it came to him.

"Don't laugh like that, Woong," She took her son's hand into hers and gently rubbed the back of his hand. "You know you can tell me everything, right?" Hwanwoong nodded but he didn't say anything.

"Are you… By any chance… In love with Nari?" Haeun asked.

Hwanwoong looked at his mother. Well, he never told her about his sexuality or his relationship with Youngjo anyway. So, it made sense if she thought that he was straight and like his sister-in-law. His mind struggled, whether he told his mother or not about the truth. But again, Haeun was very sensitive when it came to him.

He hesitated at first then he shook his head. He could feel his hands start to tremble and his eyes stung. He braced himself with any kind of responses that his mother would give to him. 

There was a solid three minutes of silence. Hwanwoong panicked. Why did his mother didn't give him a response yet?

"I knew it," Haeun said, finally. She didn't let her son's hand go, instead, she grabbed it tightly like she was giving Hwanwoong reassurance that she wouldn't reject him. "How long?"

"From the beginning I met him, Mother," Hwanwoong answered as he began to cry.

"Oh Woong-ah, my dear…" Haeun brought Hwanwoong into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mother… I'm sorry for being like this. I'm sorry for loving him..." He hugged back his mother tightly. 

"Don't be sorry, Woong-ah," Haeun let his son cry on her shoulder. Her heart broke into pieces when she heard her son's cry getting harder. It must be too painful for him, she knew that.

"It must be me who has to say sorry. I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you…"

On that day, Haeun prayed to God to give her son happiness. In this life and his next life. She prayed that one day Hwanwoong and Youngjo could be together again, forever.

.

.

.

.

.

As planned, Youngjo would move into his own house. Youngjo's belongings were already packed. Thanks to Hwanwoong who helped him. Of course, Nari was helping, too. When Nari wasn't around, Youngjo gave Hwanwoong a sketchbook. The sketchbook was filled with sketches of Hwanwoong. But, there was a picture of them. It was when they went on a three days trip. 

"Hyung-- This is..."

"Did you remember when I asked you to sit beside me in front of a mirror in our room?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"I took some rough sketches at that time and finished it before my wedding."

"Oh my God, this-- This is so beautiful, hyung..." Hwanwoong said as he admired the drawings. It looked exactly like them and described the atmosphere at that time very well.

"I want you to keep this sketchbook," Youngjo held one of Hwanwoong's hands and looked into his eyes. "Let this part of me be with you in exchange for myself."

Hwanwoong couldn't hold his tears anymore. His tears started to fall. He didn't know what he felt. Was he happy? Or to be sad? His feelings were mixed and his mind too. The older man just could wipe those tears away and kissed Hwanwoong's temple. He tried to calm the younger and whispered 'I'm sorry' again and again.

Before leaving, Youngjo hugged his parents one by one and last, Hwanwoong, and said goodbye to them. "Don't forget to send us a letter, son," Yujun said.

"Yes, Father."

"Be careful on your way, you two. You can come here anytime," Haeun added and then smiled.

Nari nodded and smiled happily. Yujun talked to his daughter-in-law a bit more before she left and didn't notice the bitterness in Youngjo's face. But, Haeun noticed that. He looked at Youngjo and then Hwanwoong. She couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. 

When the time to part came, Haeun put her arm around Hwanwoong's shoulder. "It's time for them to go, my dear," she whispered and smiled weakly. Hwanwoong was spacing out when his mother told him that and he just nodded.

Nari said her last goodbye and Youngjo bowed before they got into the car. Yujun and Haeun waved to them meanwhile Hwanwoong stared at the car blankly. As the car drove away, he murmured.

_"Goodbye, my love."_

.

.

.

.

.

Haeun realized Youngjo's marriage has a huge impact on Hwanwoong. He became quieter. He would talk when needed and the rest of the time he only spent his time reading books or shut himself in his room. The boy started getting skinnier because he didn't eat much. But, when she asked him what he wanted, Hwanwoong just shook his head. 

“No, Mother. I don't need anything,” was Hwanwoong's default answer. Yeah, he didn't want _anything_. He wanted _one thing. Someone_ , more precisely. 

Separated from the love of his life stressed Hwanwoong out. He was lonely even though Youngjo and he still sent letters to each other. There was a hole in his heart. And those feelings-- stressed, broken, and lonely-- were worsened and it affected him physically. 

One night, six months after Youngjo's wedding, Hwanwoong collapsed. Haeun screamed when she saw her son's body fall and he struggled to catch some air. His body was hot too, so he was brought to the hospital immediately. Unfortunately, the doctor diagnosed that the poor boy had pneumonia and his condition was terrible. The doctor said that he had a little time left. Haeun's heart broke into pieces when she heard that. She lost her late husband because of pneumonia and now her son had to go through the same thing.

Haeun wanted to tell Youngjo about Hwanwoong's condition but the boy forbade her. He didn't want his brother worried about him. Youngjo lived in a different city. Therefore, Hwanwoong didn't want him to know and made him go all the way just to visit him. 

"I have to tell Youngjo, Woong-ah," Haeun tried to convince her son one more time.

"No, Mother… P-Please don't tell him, I beg you… I don't want him to see me dying," Hwanwoong insisted in between his struggle to breathe. 

"But he deserves to know about your condition."

"Mother..."

"Woong-ah, listen. You do know what the doctor said about you, right? I can't let you go with regret," She grabbed her son's hand and rubbed the back of his hand. "This is the only thing that I can do for you."

"Mother, I'm sorry..."

"For what, dear?"

"Because I'm going to leave you like Father..."

"No, you're not going to leave me. Maybe yes, yeah, but you'll always be in my heart," Haeun answered as she smiled. And Hwanwoong cried because of her words. 

"I'm so happy that you're my son. You're so brave to tell me about your feelings and it'll never diminish my love for you, Woong-ah."

"And I'm happy that you're the one who gave birth to me, Mother."

.

.

.

The next day, Haeun sent her people to pick Youngjo up. She thought it would be too late if she just sent him a letter because her son's condition kept deteriorating. Yujun agreed with her decision. However, Hwanwoong was his son too and he was close to Youngjo. It would be wise to let those brothers meet for the last time.

"Young Master Hwanwoong had pneumonia and now he was hospitalized. But his condition wasn't good. Mrs. Haeun told me to pick you and your wife up. She was afraid that Young Master won't make it," was shocking news for Youngjo. In every letter which the younger sent to him never said that he was sick so he thought Hwanwoong was fine. He held his tears while he packed his things and then went to meet his Hwanwoong. 

_'Wait for me, my love. Don't leave me,'_ Youngjo begged in his heart.

Youngjo and Nari arrived by noon. His parents were there and welcomed them. Haeun hugged Youngjo tightly and whispered, "He's been waiting for you, Youngjo." 

"Where is he, Mother?" Youngjo's voice cracked, he was holding his tears. His beloved brother, the love of his life, was dying and he didn't know it. 

Then, Haeun accompanied him to Hwanwoong's room. He could see from the small window at the door Hwanwoong was laying on the bed with some life-support devices attached to his body. Youngjo's body started to tremble as soon as he went into the room. 

"Woongie, love..." Youngjo sat beside his bed and held his hand.

Hwanwoong's eyes opened slowly, looking for the voice that woke him up. A voice that he missed so much. "Y-Youngjo… hyung?"

"Y-yes, my love, it's me..." He brought the younger's pale hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The younger smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, you aren't. Thank you for coming..."

"Why didn't you tell me that you're sick, Woong? If you're telling me I can come earlier..."

"Because I don't want to make you worried about me, hyung."

"I'm worried about you every single day, though..." Youngjo let out tears that he had been holding since fall. Those broad shoulders trembled violently as a sob started to hear from him. He cried, so hard. How could fate be this cruel? Was it punishment for them? 

Hwanwoong was crying, too. He was sad that his brother had to see him in this state. He was sad that this time, he was the one who had to leave the other man. 

"Hyung..." Youngjo tilted his head and looked at him. "Please don't cry."

"How could I can't? You're going to leave me…"

"I'm going to leave you, yes. But, we're going to meet again in our next life. I'm sure about it."

"Woong--”

"When the right time comes, let's meet again in another universe which let us be together forever."

"Yes, let's meet again. I'll find you, my love."

"Then I'll wait for you, hyung. For now… Thank you and goodbye…” 

* * *

**_Seoul, 2018_ **

Hwanwoong woke up crying. He dreamed about a handsome man named Kim Youngjo called for his name and told him to wait for him. He often got the same dream from when he turned 17 years old. Of course, he got different dreams. In other dreams, the man who called Hwanwoong always be there. He didn't know who he was but he felt like he knew that man and missed him at the same time. Moreover, the dreams that he always had seemed more like... a memory? But, Hwanwoong decided not to think about it. _'It's just a dream,'_ Hwanwoong thought.

Then he got ready to go to the agency. He couldn't be late because today he would be introduced to the new member of RBW Boyz. His friend, Keonhee, told him that. He was so excited because his dream to debut was getting closer and his group members must be great. So when he was ready, he went to the agency and hummed along the way there.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keonhee, Hwanwoong, your new members will be here in a few minutes. So you guys please stay here until they come. I’ll come again when they’re already here," said one of the staff. Keonhee and Hwanwoong nodded and said thank you before the staff left.

"Hey, Keonhee, who do you think will be RBW Boyz new members?" asked Hwanwoong after he drank some water. The practice today was so hard, so he was sweating a lot.

"Hmm, I heard Gunmin-hyung will be one of them," Keonhee answered as he splayed on the floor like a starfish.

"Really?! Gunmin-hyung?!"

"Yeah... But I don't know the rest. The staff didn't tell me."

"Alright, then."

"Oh wait wait! I remember! I heard someone named Ravn or Raven-- whatever it is-- will be joining us, too."

"Huh? What a weird name. Is that his real name?" Keonhee just shrugged his shoulder. He didn't know either.

Second by second, minute by minute has passed. The new members didn't come to the practice room yet. The two boys started to get bored. Hwanwoong decided to practice again meanwhile Keonhee decided to go to the restroom and went to a minimarket to buy some water for both of them. Before the taller man left, Hwanwoong told him to be careful.

Hwanwoong stretched his body a little bit before dancing again. He didn't want to have sore muscle after this. Right before he played the song, someone came into the room.

"I told you I'll find you, right, Woongie?"

This voice… It was the same as the man who was in Hwanwoong's dream. The voice of someone that he knew and missed. He turned his head so fast he might break his neck. 

"Long time no see you," the stranger smiled and slowly come closer towards the smaller man.

Unconsciously, Hwanwoong walked across the room toward that man. Tears started to stream down as he fastened his pace. The other opened his arms and Hwanwoong jumped to him. He hugged the man who he just met… or maybe not?

"Why did you take it so long," he tightened his hug as the other hugged him back. "Youngjo-hyung…"

Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong's temple dearly. "I'm sorry, my love. It's hard to find you. But, more importantly, I get you back in my arms now."

They stayed to hug each other, savoring the moment. It felt right. Hwanwoong being in Youngjo's arms… It felt right. They were missing this so much it hurts. _'Finally,'_ they thought. Hwanwoong let go of his hug and looked at Youngjo.

"Hyung,"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

"I'm home, my love."

This time, for sure, they would be together forever until death did them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Chan here! ^ o^)/  
> Ah, I love Rawoonh so much...  
> This story was come out of nowhere before I went to sleep. Kinda curious what if Youngjo and Hwanwoong were reincarnated because in their past life they couldn't be together and now they debut together. I don't know if my story is good or not, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please leave a comment because I really want to know your opinion about this story. Kudos will be really appreciated ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Ps: you can follow my twitter @glassescrow (if you want, tho. lol)
> 
> Are you for To Be or Not To Be, ToMoons?? Let's get our boys their first win!!


End file.
